


Shipping drabbles

by Bluelinklover



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, SFW-ish, Will add other tags as needed, implied nsfw, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: Just a bunch of ships between a bunch of skeletons





	1. Honeyberry

(A/N blue = Underswap sans. Stretch = Underswap papyrus.  
Mentioned: cherry/red = Underfell sans. Fell = Underfell papyrus)

Blue woke up early to start patrols. He crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower before he made breakfast. After his shower blue ran downstairs to start the breakfast tacos, only to find stretch was already up. "Oh! Brother your up!" Blue says in a surprised tone. "Yea bro, want some tacos?" Stretch asks. "Sure!" Blue says with a big smile, making his way to the table.  
~  
When blue and stretch finished breakfast, blue hurried out of the house to recalibrate his puzzles. After he recalibrated them all he went to stretches station to make sure the lazybones wasn't asleep at his post again. Only when he got there, stretch was no where to be found. Instead, there was a small black box with a key tied to it. Blue untied the key and carefully unlocked the box. 

Inside was a note, and another key. Blue picked the note up and read it aloud. "Your brother isn't here, or anywhere near, there is however a bottle that knows him well. Find the bottle to find your next clue." "Let's see.." Blue says as he retreads the note. "A bottle tha- HONEY!" Blue shouts in excitement. He stuffs the note in his pocket and puts the key around his neck, as he heads to muffets.

By the time blue reached muffets it was noon. He walked in and sat at the counter. "What can I get for you dearie?" Muffet says. "Oh! Um, actually.. I was wondering where you keep your honey stash." Blue says scratching his skull. Muffet looks at him for a minute before ushering him to the back room and taking a painting off of the wall. Blue takes the key off of his neck and unlocks the safe. 

"Whoa.." Blue says quietly. "Oh dear.." Muffet says in an irritated tone. "Looks like I'll need more honey..." She says as she walks off doing a little dramatic hand wave. Once she's gone blue takes the note from the safe and reads it. "Temmies are evil, but floweys are good, did you know grillby has a crush on you?" Blue blushed as he read the note. But made his way to grillbys anyway. 

When blue got to grillbys it was quiet, more so then normal. "Hello? Grillby?" Sans calls as he knocks on the door. Just as he's about to knock again grillby slipped something under the door. It was a note. Blue picks the note up and reads it aloud. "A note? A note! Congrats! You found a note! Your next destination is a place with derpy flowers, visit the Flowe shop to find your next note." 

Blue giggled excitedly as he stuffs the new note in his pocket. He loves puzzles almost as much as his brother. Almost. As blue walks through waterfall he can't help but notice how quiet p the underground has been today. It's not normally this quiet, there's always someone causing a ruckus. As he approaches flowey village blue finds a save point, he does a quick save before heading to his next note. 

When blue approaches flowey village he encounters mettablook. "Hello blue darling!" Metta says in a happy tone. "Oh hello mettablook!" Blue says with a big smile. "I was just taking pictures of the local inhabitants, unfortunately they seem to be nowhere in site.." Metta says in a sad tone. "Oh! It's ok! I can help you!" Blue says happily. "Oh that's quite alright!" Metta says. 

"No no I insist!" Blue tries, metta looks at him for a minute before saying. "How about I tag along with you darling?" Blue looks at him for a minute before smiling wildly and nodding as they head into flowey village. They're greeted by floweys as they walk into the flowe shop. "Hai! I'm Flowe! Flowe da flower!" "Hello flowey!" Blue says with a smile. "Flowe has note for chu!" Flowey says as he hands blue the note. 

Blue reads the note as he and metta head out of flowey village. "Cherry is sweet, but fell is so edgy. Take the riverboat and you'll be all ready!" "What does that mean?!" Blue says in a childish tone. "Maybe it's saying we need to talk to the river person for our next note?" Metta says quietly. Blue thinks for a minute before nodding and heading off to the river. Once they reach the river blue is getting tired. So he rests a moment. 

When he catches his breath, he talks to the river person, who gives him a note. This note is so simple, a flowey could read it. "For as long as you've roamed, it's time to go home. In your shed awaits a box. Open the box and bring the prize inside, say 'papy' three times and your brother shall chime!" "Hmmmm." Blue stares at the note for a moment before heading o Snowdin. 

When he and metta reach Snowdin they go to the shed, inside sitting on a table is a block box with a blue ribbon. Blue carefully unites the ribbon and opens the box. Inside is gaster blaster keychain with a key on it. Beneathit is another note. It reads "hey bro, what's takin ya so long? I'm starving, I need your famous tacos, I guess I could just go to muffets, but if you hurry and say 'papy' three times I won't go." 

"WHAT?!" Blue says with a huff, "I swear that place is so unhealthy!" Blue rants as metta giggled in the background. Blue looks down at the keychain. "Papy.." 1 "Papy." 2 b,he hears a creak. "Papy?" 3. Blue whips around but no one was there. "Hmph! Figures! He's probably already the-MMF!" Blue is cut off when a hand covers his mouth. He looks up and sees non other then stretch. 

"Pafy?" Blue says muffled by the hand. "Heya bro," is all stretch says as he picks blue up and carries him inside the house. "Papy why is it so dark in here?" Blue asks after his brother put him down. Stretch flicks the lights on and everyone yells, "SURPRISE!" Blue jumps a little at the 'surprise'. "Whoa! You guys did ALL this?!" Blue gasps excitedly. Stretch pats blue on the head. 

"We noticed you looked a little down lately so we decided to throw party to cheer ya up." Stretch says rubbing the back of his neck. "Aww Papy!" Blues says happily as he jumps into his big brothers arms, causing stretch to fall back with an 'Oof'' blue is talking so fast no one can really understand him, but they know he's happy. As the other enjoy the party, blue and stretch are sitting on the couch. 

"Thats for the party Papy, it was fun." Blue says with a yawn. "Glad ya liked it bro, nyeh heh..." Blue leans up gives stretch a skele kiss as a thank you as blue snuggles close to him and falls asleep.

(I cant 'clue' bruh, I'm not good at rhyming)


	2. Papysans

(A/N: chrisp - undertale papyrus comic - undertale sans, mentioned: blue)

 

Comic was asleep on the couch when chrisp came home. "Brother I'm home!" Chrisp says loudly. Only to hear soft snoring in reply. "Brother?" He called again. Chrisp looks around and finds him on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Which is a surprise. Comic has terrible nightmares. "There you are brother." Chrisp says quietly as he gently lifts comic up and carries him to the bedroom they share.

As chrisp carries comic to their room he starts to wake up. "Mnnnn... Bro..?" Comic says sleepily. "Oh! Brother your awake!" Chrisp says softly. "Yea.. I tend to do that." Comic chuckles softly before snuggling into chrisps battle body. Chrisp gently set comic on the bed as he strips himself of his battle body and into his pajamas.

Chrisp crawls into bed and pulls comic close to him. Comic sighs in content as chrisp holds him close. "This is nice." Comic says quietly. "Indeed brother." Chrisp says softly as he shifts so that comic is under him. "P-Pap..?" Comic says in an unsure tone. "Yes sans?" Chrisp replies. Chrisp pets comics skull as he watches him  
Squirm beneath him. "I love you so much brother..." Chrisp says softly as he kisses comic on the forehead. 

Comic laughs softly as chrisps affection. "Why don't we do something fun? We can play that 'grand theft auto' game red got for us." Chrisp says as slides off the bed. Comic looks at him for a minute before smiling. "Sure bro. Sounds fun". He says as he slides off the bed and walks to the bookshelf.

"Ok bro, we got, grand theft auto, Kirby, fable, and sanic." Comic says. "It's 'sonic' brother" chrisp corrects. "Yea yea.. Sanic." Comic says again knowing it annoys chrisp. "Brother please! I'm not going to argue with you!" Chrisp says. "Ok ok sorry bro.." Comic says. "Sanic" "SANS!" Chrisp chases after comic who takes off running. Once chrisp catches comic they fall to the floor huffing.

"Ya caught me bro." Comic huffed as he patted chrisps back. "Nyeh heh." Chrisp laughed softly as he looked him brother in the eyes. "Your so beautiful sans..." Chrisp says quietly. Comic blushes a bright blue when chrisp kissed his skull. Chrisp stands up and brushes his pjs off before picking comic up and Carrying him back upstairs. 

Chrisp puts in a game and hands comic the controller. As they lay on the bed playing video games blue comes in with some snacks for them. After playing games for a few hours comic and chrisp fell asleep in a pillow pile on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for more shipping suggestions, if you have one comment if down below! If I don't have it written down I'll add it ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> (Imported from my wattpad)


End file.
